A Mediocre Tale of Mythic Proportions
by madturnips
Summary: All his life, Percy was called a defect, a rogue, and a freak of nature. No one could understand why the boy was so keen to demolish the restrooms at every school he attended, but then again, they always failed to understand him. One day, a letter arrives, summoning Percy to a school shrouded with mystery that claims to have the answers. And it isn't Greek Mythology. AU.


**Chapter 1: An Unpleasant Surprise**

Percy thought studying in fourteen different schools before the age of twelve was an amazing feat in itself. On the bright side, he found out that there was a limited number of times a sixth grader can write "I won't make the toilets explode" on the board before he actually got expelled. Though he wouldn't really miss his now former school or its pretentious faculty.

They probably convinced themselves that they were doing Percy a favor by scheduling his bus ride home at a cheap rate. After travelling for how many hours in a vehicle too beat up to function properly and sitting between two heavy men who produced sweat at an exponential rate, Percy realized the school was doing a favor for their pockets.

Now that he was back in front of his apartment, Percy wasn't exactly thrilled to go inside, especially since he can practically feel the disgusting vibes radiating from his stepfather. Nonetheless, Percy fished out the keys from his pocket then proceeded to open the door.

The smell of alcohol and grime violently attacked his lungs. Earsplitting howls could be heard from the kitchen (or was it the dining area? It echoed so ferociously he couldn't tell). He couldn't see his stepdad, but he figured the man was gambling with the rest of the neighbors.

Not wanting to draw attention to himself, Percy lifted his suitcase despite his arms' protests then tiptoed towards his room. He silently cursed every time the floorboards creaked under his weight. Unfortunately, his caution didn't make a difference. Gabe poked his head out from the dining room.

"Tsk. You're home," he stated, creating a face of repugnance as if he whiffed something putrid. Percy stopped his urge to do the same. Looking at his stepfather's whimsy hair (or lack thereof), flabby skin, and uneven yellow teeth, it took all of Percy's strength to keep a straight face.

"Hand me your cash," Gabe demanded, inhaling a bountiful amount of smoke from his cigar.

Percy could feel his blood rising, but he stayed relatively calm. "I don't have any," he lied.

"Bullshit. I know your mom sent some cash last week." Mediated chatters could still be heard among his crowd as if they steered away from the budding argument. The boy thought of them all as cowards.

Gabe hasn't prodded him too deeply, but Percy already snapped. He dug inside his pocket and threw the change towards his stepfather's direction. Most of them spiraled downwards and clanged noisily as they landed on the tile floor. He rushed to his room, ignoring the string of profanities Gabe spat from the other side of the door.

The boy crossed a line, but he was smart enough not to push his stepdad too far. Fear didn't drive him inside the room. To think that Gabe might assume Percy backed down because of fear made Percy cringe in distaste. He didn't want to stir up any disturbance on his first day home so he carefully closed the door, set his bag against the wall, then sat down on the cushions.

Despite the room being unoccupied for a long period of time, he could tell that it was well taken care of. The sheets on the bed were crisp and tidy, the blue on the walls looked newly painted and the posters fixated above the bedframe weren't defaced or torn in the slightest. Not one speck of dust could be found on the drawers or cabinets and the remaining clothes he left behind smelled freshly washed and were meticulously folded inside the closet. Even the pictures he took last summer were placed in new, wooden frames and were hung on the walls. Knowing his mother kept the room neat and clean in spite of his long absence expanded the guilt building up in Percy's chest.

At that moment, Percy heard someone enter the apartment. Footsteps which were clouded out by the noise from the rowdy men in the other room resonated in the hallway. Before she could even finish the three raps on Percy's door, he urged his mother to come in. She slowly opened the door and entered, handbag still slung across her shoulder.

Percy was gone for almost a year, but it didn't look like his mother aged a day. She still had the same sprinkle of freckles on her nose and the same light brown skin. Her long curly hair was tied up in a bun, a few short strands delicately falling on the sides of her face. She was smiling wildly, which added sparkle in her bright blue eyes.

She closed the short distance between her and her son as they landed in an embrace. Percy has never felt this safe and comfortable during their time apart which almost made him tear up. He breathed in her strong, sweet fragrance.

"How was your trip home?" she asked in a gentle tone. The lack of disappointment in her voice just made Percy feel even worse.

"It was okay. The bus didn't have any air conditioning though, so it was super hot. I was gonna buy some ice cream after, but the store was too far."

He could feel her smiling against his hair. She screwed up her face as if she was contemplating diligently. "I can't make any ice cream, but if you want, I could whip up a really, really cold shake. You're in luck because I just bought a few packs of fresh blueberries from the grocery store the other day."

"That sounds great," he replied meekly. Their conversation always led to this. They never explicitly talked about the incident and instead, his mother would try to cheer him up as if he was the one who was mistreated. He sat up straighter and decided to break the ice. "Mom, about the—"

"No need to apologize, Percy. It's not your fault and we both know it. Look at this as an opportunity to move to an even better school," she said excitedly. Consequently, her shoulders slumped. "Actually…I already made inquiries about some potential institutions."

Sally looked slightly embarrassed, as if she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. From the looks of things, Percy guessed his mother hunted for future schools even before he got kicked out. In all honesty, it didn't bother him; he would've done the same thing. He couldn't blame his mom for expecting the worst since she was raising a kid who was subconsciously obsessed with blowing up bathroom utilities.

"Did you find one?" he prompted.

"Not yet. I've found some viable options, but they're situated pretty far away."

Getting away from the apartment and his repulsive stepfather didn't bother him at all, but he sure would miss his mother. Living at a place other than home wasn't a disagreeable notion, but he couldn't wipe away the monetary concerns. "If you're worried about the money for dorms, I can take care of myself—"

"I'm doing well in the candy shop, you know," she interrupted with a laugh. "And I appreciate the thought, Percy, but I will never let you fend for yourself. As much as I'd like another helping hand in the house, I'm not a devoted fan of child labor."

Percy huffed. "There are some ways I can get my own money."

"Working for a shifty business under a pen name is not an alternative and, not to mention, it's very illegal." She added, "Fake mustaches won't help."

"Well, there goes that plan."

"Stealing from your stepfather's wallet isn't considered an honest way to get money either."

"Mom, stop foiling all my ideas!"

Sally chuckled. "Let's not think about that yet. You have your entire summer ahead of you; it'll make me happy if you enjoy it. If you want, I can sign you up for a summer program? Being cooped up here doesn't seem like a good way to spend your vacation."

"I heard they opened up the public pool again," Percy suggested. He considered himself to be a pretty good swimmer, but he never actually got to test it out. Being all bone and skin didn't make him a handsome candidate for swim teams.

"After several health code violations?" Sally exclaimed. "They told visitors that the brown tint in their water was due to a bottle of food coloring that got stuck in their filtration system. I think we both know what that really is."

"Okay, mom. I get it." Percy rolled his eyes, but he couldn't deny that he felt a little disappointed.

Taking note of her son's lonely expression, Sally said with the slightest bit of hesitation, "If you really want to go swimming, then I might schedule a trip down to Montauk Beach."

Percy's eyes widened. That beach was an extremely special place for him, more so for his mother. It was the only thing that connected her to Percy's father whom Percy knew almost nothing about. The man wasn't an awkward subject; at least, that's what Percy tells himself. He's convinced that learning about the man didn't mean that much anymore, but he's thankful for the amazing travel spot his dad presented. They haven't visited that place in years, mainly because they didn't have the time to and partly because Gabe was continually monitoring the use of the car, so the possibility of them actually leaving the vicinity would boil down close to zero.

He gave his mom a hopeful look. "Do you think—"

"I'll make him think about it," she said.

Suddenly, a voice roared, "SALLY! MORE BEER!" The demand sounded unclear when a round of thunderous guffawing rang from outdoors which pushed Percy to cover his ears.

With a hefty sigh, Sally stood up, pecked Percy on the forehead, and said, "Rest. I'm on my way to make that extra blue blueberry shake."

Percy gave her a smile before she sauntered towards the kitchen. Loud hoots and laughter erupted once more before Sally closed the door. The room didn't filter any annoying noises that came from outside, so he decided to sleep it off. After throwing himself onto his bed, he closed his eyes and fell unconscious in no time.

* * *

Percy woke up the next morning with a horrible taste in his mouth. The blueberry shake yesterday tasted delicious while it was still a drink, but now, the little pieces of fruit tasted weird after spending the entire night wedged between Percy's teeth. He rushed to the bathroom, smelling the wonderful scent of ham and eggs being prepared in the kitchen as he passed by. He thoroughly cleaned his teeth then went out.

It was still early, but Sally already prepped up the table and was almost finished cooking the eggs. Percy's stepfather couldn't be seen anywhere, but it was fine by him. The old man played so late last night that the stench of beer was still wafting slightly through the air.

"That smells great," Percy commented, taking a seat by the dining table.

"Oh, you're already awake? I didn't even have to come and get you," she said.

"I was a little excited."

"For breakfast?"

"Yeah."

Sally brought the pan of eggs over and placed them on a dish. Percy immediately brought some to his plate then picked up pieces of ham to his plate. Before he could bring any of the food to his mouth, Sally said, "Oh, would you mind getting the mail for me, Percy? Thank you."

"All right," Percy sighed. He sauntered out of the dining area then spotted the stack of envelopes close to the foot of the door. After picking them up, he sifted through them lazily until he came across a letter that featured his name. It wasn't thick or heavy, and no significant or unique marks were branded on it.

He examined it more conscientiously while he placed the other envelopes on the table. At the same time, Sally was setting the pitcher of freshly made orange juice down. "What do you have there?" she asked.

"A letter for me. Did you sign me up for anything, mom?"

"No," she answered. "I would have told you if I did. Maybe it's a letter from your friends?"

Percy looked unconvinced and was internally abashed. The 'friends' he came across didn't like him enough to contact him during the summer, but he wouldn't admit that. "Everything's on the internet now and this envelope doesn't even have a stamp on it," he contradicted.

"Well then, open it up and let's see. Who knows, maybe it's the neighbors welcoming you back from school," Sally suggested as she sat down opposite to Percy. She poured herself a glass of juice.

Percy tore through the sleeve and brought a piece of paper out. It was rigid and looked expensive, contrary to the simple envelope it was wrapped in. After unfolding it, he studied the letter for a brief moment. His eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"What is it?" Sally noticed the odd look that flitted across her son's face.

"It's a message from a school…I think?"

"What's it about?" Sally grimaced.

"I can't make it out; it's too long," Percy complained.

"You don't have to force yourself; let me read it," Sally said as she got a hold of the letter. Percy stared at her expectantly. However, his mother merely gazed at the paper for a second before her face turned an unnatural shade of white. Her mouth fell open and the paper started to crumple in her strong grip.

"Mom?" he exclaimed in panic. Sally immediately snapped out of the short trance and her eyes landed in front of her son. Her fearful face wavered but didn't completely disappear, like she was looking back at a particularly horrible memory. His mom never stared at him this intensely before, and it made him feel nervous and alienated. The scrutiny looked detached, as if she was looking at him for the first time.

"Mom?" he repeated more quietly this time. Sally blinked, and suddenly she brought back her small smile, now obviously forced.

"I-I'm sorry. This letter came as a shock is all. I—uh—we'll talk about this later," she stuttered as she shoved the paper back in its case.

"But what is it? Why were you—"

"What's all that noise?" someone growled. "SHUT UP!"

Sally sat a little straighter in her seat, her grin now in full force. "Nothing, dear. We were just talking about the mail that came today."

Gabe stumbled inside the room with his hand pressed against his ear, as if the whole world was too loud for him. His hair was untamed and his shirt had some questionable stains on it. He was a few feet away from Percy, but he could already detect the foul stench emitting from the dirty man's body. After stumbling a few times, he finally arrived on the chair.

"I've already prepared your coffee. Extra black and extra bitter," Sally said.

The man groaned in response, violently grabbing the cup and sloshing some of its contents on the counter and on himself. He took a loud sip and let out a deafening belch. Percy decided to focus on filling up his stomach, but the smell of his stepfather made him gag.

"I'm hosting another game tonight. Don't tell me this brat is gonna stay here the entire time," he slurred while stuffing his mouth with ham. "Bad enough I wasted money on his damn school just to get his ass kicked out. Waste of my hard earned cash!" he growled.

Percy stopped his desire to roll his eyes.

"Don't worry, dear. Percy finished his school year before he came home. I also worked some extra hours down at the shop, so you won't have to brood about the future expenses," Sally chipped in.

Watching his mother try to please the old geezer irritated Percy. Gabe was ordering Sally around like she was someone who didn't deserve his respect which made Percy wonder how his mom thought that Gabe was a suitable spouse to spend her life with. Percy was sure Gabe would sell them both in a heartbeat in exchange for some cigars and a few packs of beer. He quietly drank his orange juice, glaring at his stepdad when the man wasn't looking.

Gabe let out a strangled huff like a pig. "I still think it's a better idea if we send him out during the summer, too."

The table fell silent. Percy didn't trust himself to speak and Sally looked as if she was having a tantalizing conversation in her mind. The only noise that came out of any of them was from Gabe trying to fill his stomach with the contents on the table. Percy and Sally consumed their food timidly.

Once they all finished, Gabe got up and trudged back in his room, leaving the messy hurricane of dirty plates and tipped-over glasses. Sally silently gathered all the dirty dishes then placed them in the sink. Percy noticed the letter was stuffed in the back of her pocket. He approached his mom, but she didn't turn her head when he stood right beside her. They both did the chore without speaking a single word. Percy was thirsty for information, but by the looks of his mother's face, she was still feeling conflicted about the unexpected delivery.

As soon as the dishes were cleaned, Sally said, "I'll explain in your room." The two of them went inside and sat down on the bed like they did the day before. Once they were comfortably seated, Sally gave her child an apologetic look. "I'm sorry if my actions scared you. I was just a little surprised."

"I'd say _really_ surprised."

Sally chuckled. She brought out the letter, now thoroughly crushed, and unfurled it. "I just didn't expect them to write so soon," she muttered.

"Who's them?" he asked.

Her mouth hardened into a thin line, looking as if she refused to say any more about the topic. She took a deep breath and started over. "Percy, there are…peculiar things happening around you, right?"

Percy stopped breathing for a second. Both of them were aware of Percy's anomalies, and this issue was discussed as frequently as Percy's expulsions. Translation: not that often. Nonetheless, they both knew it was not something they could take to the doctors, or anywhere else really. All they could do was deal with the consequences. This was the first time Sally explicitly focused on the problem. He leaned forward, eager for answers.

"I really don't have an explanation for them."

Percy's spirits sank.

"But this school might be able to tell you something," she continued.

He stared at the letter in awe. The irregularities caused by his temper always reaped unfortunate results and to think the secret behind all of that _can_ be exposed by this institution made Percy giddy.

"What _is_ that school?"

"It's a private institution that houses and teaches children…like you, Percy. At least, that's what I know."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean by that?" The faraway look on his mother's face suggested something, but Percy wasn't entirely sure. He hoped he wasn't right.

The woman sighed. "Your father told me about the school a few days after you were born." Percy's heartbeat accelerated again. He was right. "He said they could teach you anything you needed to know. He told me you were going to grow up special, and this school could help you with that."

"Wait, wait. If dad told you about the school before, why didn't you send me there right away?" He wasn't looking for a quarrel with the woman, but he had to bring up the concern. His trust towards his father was small, but then again, he didn't have to expressly agree with the man. With every unusual thing going on in his life, he'd accept any precaution right away.

"I—I don't know." Her voice broke slightly, but she kept her eyes dry. Talking about the past seemed difficult for her, which made Percy feel a little guilty for attacking in an undignified manner. "Part of me thought he was just a man biased about his alma mater. Another part of me thought—thought that I can send you to another school with no problem. When you started showing your powers, Percy, I didn't know what to do. I thought that if I kept this from you, you'd be able to lead a normal life. I was wrong."

"Yeah, mom. I've seen enough movies to know where that was going," he joked lamely. He wasn't angry at his mother, especially since she looked so fragile at the moment. She was doing what she thought was right, and she shouldn't be condemned for his father's negligence.

Sally gave him a weak smile. "Now that they're catching up to you, I guess I can't ignore them anymore."

"Are you-?"

"I'm sending you to this school, Percy."

Butterflies set loose in his stomach. He wasn't sure how he felt about the entire thing. He was expecting to learn the truth his entire life, but now that an explanation is almost readily laid out for him, he wasn't sure if he was ready. "That's…quick. Wh—what's the school called again?" he stammered.

"Most people refer it to it by its initials." Sally blushed. "That's what _he_ said anyway. They couldn't just broadcast the school openly to strangers, especially since their curriculum is questionable. But if anyone had to ask, they say their patron is Charles Darwin. Hence, the name: Darwin Academy."

"Why do they need to name a fake patron?"

"That I don't know." Sally glanced at the letter again. "It says here that they're offering a summer workshop for students and they're inviting you to join them. It's a good way to test the waters before you actually enroll, so I think you should go. The package includes lectures, sports lessons, and—oh—a tour in the Empire State Building."

"Are you sure this isn't just a ploy to make me attend summer classes, mom?" Percy joked.

"Nope, definitely one-hundred percent authentic."

That settled things. Sally loved to joke around as much as he did, but she wouldn't take a serious matter lightly. Percy mulled over it for a minute. The mystery behind everything was both nerve-wracking and intriguing. The latter won him over. "All right, I'll attend."

"Good, because they're picking you up tomorrow."

"What?" Percy exclaimed.

"Go pack your things: toiletries, underwear, swimming attire, all the works." Sally looked at him longingly before pecking him on the forehead. "I'll go make the call now." She stood up and exited the room, leaving Percy with ample amount contradictory feelings in his chest.

* * *

The letter said a bus was going to personally pick Percy up half past noon. He and his mother were waiting by the stairs outside the apartment, eating sandwiches Sally prepared since he had no appetite. Sweat was trickling down the back of his neck but he wasn't sure if it was due to heat or anxiety. His eyes darted left and right, but the busy streets didn't give any sign of the vehicle that was supposed to come.

"What did the man on the phone say again?" he mumbled.

"They'll be here to get you after lunch. We still have quarter of an hour left." Sally looked worriedly at her son. "Are you sure you want to wait out here? I'm tempted to bring a bucket of ice water just to help you cool down."

"I'm okay," he assured, though he definitely didn't look like it.

"Don't be too nervous about it. Treat it like any other school," Sally advised.

Percy nodded. The nausea went down, but he still didn't have an appetite. He wrapped the barely eaten sandwich in tissue paper and placed it inside his backpack. "I'll eat it on the ride there," he explained.

"I'll get you a towel," she said as she got to her feet. She was three steps up the inclination when a bus came roaring down the street, nearly colliding with a parked car beside the sidewalk. From the looks of it, the vehicle was new, fully-operational, and (to Percy's delight) air-conditioned. The windows were tinted so he couldn't see any of the students inside if there were any. The bus was painted bright orange with the name "DARWIN ACADEMY" painted in front. Although the more Percy looked at it, the more the letters seemed to arrange themselves into something incoherent. He blinked and the words were back to normal.

Sally stopped in her tracks while Percy shot up from his seat. The double doors of the bus opened and a lean, lanky kid that looked around Percy's age stepped out. Crutches were strapped on both of his arms and his legs were bent in an awkward position as he walked. He had pale and freckled skin which had an obvious tint of red in the ears. Despite looking like a child, he already had a wispy beard growing similar to the color of his curly brown hair. He wore a beanie over his head even though the air was humid. Over the orange shirt with the initials of the school, he donned an ID. As the boy wobbled closer, Percy was surprised he could understand the writings on the card despite his dyslexia.

Officially printed, the ID said: _Hi! My name is Grovel Underpants_. Someone crossed it out with black marker and instead wrote: _Hi! My name is Grover Underwood_.

"Hi, I'm Grover," the boy said. Percy wasn't sure if it was all right to shake his hand since both of the boy's arms were occupied with the crutches.

"Hey, I'm Percy," he said. He settled with a short wave.

Grover glanced over Percy's shoulder where his mother was now standing. "Hi, Mrs. Jackson! I'm here to escort Percy. I'm—I'm his buddy through the whole program so I'll keep an eye out for him," he said nervously.

She flashed him a grin. "Nice to meet you, Grover. I hope you'll take good care of my son."

"Will do, ma'am!" Grover's eyes landed on Percy's luggage. "You need help with that, man?"

"Nah, I got it," Percy said quickly. He gathered his things, said one last goodbye to his mother, and started boarding the bus with Grover on his tail. As Percy's foot rested at the top of the stairs, he looked up, catching a glimpse of the man on the driver's seat. The man gazed back with such potency, Percy wanted to turn back and jump out of the vehicle, but he was frozen in shock. Without breaking contact, the driver closed the doors and placed his hands on the wheel. He gave Percy a look that said, ' _What? Aren't you gonna sit down?_ '

Percy's mouth was still opening and closing like a gaping fish, unable to comprehend whatever was in front of him. It wasn't weird that the driver looked like an athlete who belonged in the beach rather than maneuvering a bus down the streets of New York. The fact that he stared at Percy at such an odd manner wasn't an unsettling thing either. Percy just couldn't apprehend the hundred blue eyes distributed on the surface of the man's tanned and freckled body staring back at him.

* * *

 _Hi, everyone! This isn't my first story, but it's been a long time since I've written something. Hopefully you guys enjoy this weird unnamed AU I have going on here. Tell me what you think. R &R _


End file.
